Just One Wish
by regnum
Summary: What happens when (without the Dragonballs) Bulma and Chi Chi unwittingly wish for their respective husbands to be like the other? What happens when Vegeta wakes up in Goku's body and Goku thinks that Bulma and Trunks are pulling an elabourate prank on hi
1. Just One Wish: Chapter One

# Just One Wish

Disclaimer: Oddly enough, all Dragonball Z characters do not belong to me. (Funny that huh?) If I owned them, well…let's just say I'd be a lot richer than I am now. ^.^ Enjoy the fic and review it please!! (Flamers…be gentle!) Oh yeah…plagiarism is bad, real bad. 

A/N: It's a little confusing at the start, bear with me, it will all become clear. Clear as mud even. 

~*~

"It's like he just doesn't care!"

"Now Bulma…I'm sure Vegeta cares." Chi Chi said somewhat reassuringly.

"He trains all day, emerges to eat and the only time he talks to me is to tell me to 'fix the damn gravity room' and he's _still_ calling me woman!" 

"Well you _are_a woman." Chi Chi said consolingly.

"Chi Chi!" Bulma wailed despairingly.

Chi Chi made comforting noises.

"I just wish that sometimes he was a little more like Goku…you're so lucky Chi Chi, your husband actually shows he cares!" Bulma said wistfully.

Chi Chi thought about all the times Goku had left her alone at home, whether for training or because he was dead. "Well…I love Goku dearly but sometimes I wish he was a little more like Vegeta."

"WHAT?!" Bulma shrieked, "Like _VEGETA_!?"

Chi Chi held the phone away from her ear. "Yeah…what was I thinking?"

~*~

Vegeta woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He checked the clock, it was time for him to start training. But first he needed to eat! The delicious smell of blueberry pancakes filled the air. _'That baka woman must improving' _he thought hungrily as he walked into the kitchen. "What the – SPAWN OF KAKAROTT!!!" He yelled, unpleasantly surprised to find Goten sitting at the table eating.

Goten looked up in surprise. "Gee dad, you need to spend less time with Vegeta, you're starting to sound a little like him."

Chi Chi placed a plate of pancakes in front of the hungry saiya-jin, "Good morning dear."

"AHHHH!!!"

"Goku dear, what's the matter?" Chi Chi asked concernedly, worried at his sudden outburst. 

"Baka woman! I'm not Kakarott!!" Vegeta yelled, this was probably the strange thing humans called 'humour'. Vegeta didn't find this very funny. Not at all. 

A vein popped in Chi Chi's head. "What did you just call me Goku?" Her voice was deceptively calm, but Goten took note of the frying pan in her hand. _'Uh oh…dad's in for it now!' _He signalled desperately at his 'father' hoping that he would take notice of the weapon that Chi Chi was holding. 

If Vegeta noticed Goten's frantic hand signals he paid no attention. Un fortunately for him. Anger made him lose all prudence. "BAKA!!" He screamed in her face – or started to…he was cut off as the frying pan hit his forehead. Hard. 

~*~

Goku woke up hungry. "Gee. I hope Chi Chi made a _big_breakfast today. I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!" He got out of bed and wandered down the hallway. _'Funny I don't remember these steps, maybe Chi Chi put them in when I was away…' _

"Good morning Vegeta." Bulma said cheerfully, hoping that just once he'd smile and answer her instead of scowling, eating at light speed then heading off to train. _'Even though there's about a snowball's chance in hell of **that** happening…'_

_'That's odd.' _Goku thought, but was too hungry to care. "Hey Bulma, what are you doing out here so early?" 

Bulma shot 'Vegeta' a puzzled look. He certainly _seemed_cheerful this morning. Maybe her cheerfulness was wearing off on him. _'Then again…'_

"Are you okay?" She asked, somewhat concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be? Did you cook breakfast? That's nice of you, where's Chi Chi? Did she go shopping or something?" 

"Uh. I don't know…" Bulma replied, concerned and very confused. 

"Well, never mind then." Goku said cheerfully, before digging in to the breakfast in front of him. He mad it through 5 plates before his face turned a pale green colour. Needless to say, Bulma's cooking was nowhere near the standard of Chi Chi's. 

"Vegeta? Is something wrong?" Bulma asked. 

"Um…" Goku looked around for the saiya-jin prince. Vegeta would want to eat too, and maybe they could spar later. "Bulma, Vegeta's not here…"

"Tousan! Can we spar before I go to school? Please? I really wanna try out that new move me an' Goten were practicing yesterday." Trunks asked, levitating down the stairs and landing in front of Goku.

"**I** can spar with you if you want." Goku offered. "Maybe you should go find Goten first, he can show me the move too." Goku said, looking around for his younger son. 

"Goten?" Trunks looked at his 'father', puzzled. "Tousan if you want me to get Goten it means I'll have to fly all the way out to the Son's. By the time I get back I'll be late for school." He protested. 

Goku wasn't quite sure what was going on, but decided it must be some kind of joke. "Tousan?" He asked, confused.

"Er…kasan is tousan alright?" Trunks asked his equally stumped mother. 

"I'm not sure…he seems almost…_nice_." Bulma said suspiciously. "What did you do?" 

"Who me?" Goku asked, even more confused. "Hey where is Vegeta anyway?" 

Bulma and Trunks began to laugh. "Good one Vegeta!" Bulma said, still laughing. 

"Huh? Vegeta? Where?" Goku asked. "What's so funny?"

Bulma and Trunks laughed even harder. "I…I didn't know you even _had _a sense of humour!" Goku sweatdropped, more confused than ever. Bulma and Trunks were practically falling down with laughter. _'I'll look like I don't get the joke.' _Goku thought worriedly as he began to laugh, if albeit forcedly.

~*~

So what do ya think? The second chapter is coming soon. See the little form below? Fill it out please!! Arigato! Sorry if it's a little short!^.^

© 2000

Smabbi – san / Smeegee – san 


	2. Just One Wish: Chapter Two

# Just One Wish

** **

Disclaimer: Under no circumstances do any Dragonball Z (or GT) characters belong to my buddy and me. (i.e Smeegee – san) If I did own them…well, I'd been rich…RICHER THAN ASTRONAUTS! (And I wouldn't have to shell dough for much coveted Dragonball Z products.) How I wish they were mine…getting off track here…enjoy the story…review it…flamers…be gentle. (Please!) Arigato! ^ . ^ 

A/N: This takes straight after Chapter One. It is my advice that you read Chapter One first. (Or you will be lost…very lost.) I know I play on Goku's 'stupidity' here a little. I'm sorry to all Goku fans. He's one of my favourite characters but I can't help it…it's funny! (I hope)

~*~

# Chapter Two

"Look at the pretty birds!" Vegeta muttered dazedly.

"Honestly Goku, I don't know what's gotten into you! I don't think you should spar with Vegeta anymore. You're starting to sound like him. Can't you just spar with the boys? I don't even like you sparring with the boys, it's so dangerous. Why just yesterday…" Chi Chi, scolded. 

"Shut up woman!! I'm _not_ your baka husband! How dare you talk to a saiya-jin prince like that?! I AM ROYALTY!!!" Vegeta roared, finally getting to his feet. 

As he stood up he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He fell over again. 

~*~

"No really, Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked. The laughter had subsided but Goku was still confused. 

"Vegeta, it's really not funny anymore." Bulma said, wiping the table. 

"Yeah, Dad! I have to go to school soon! Spar with me please?" Trunks whined. 

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Goku yelled, the effects of Bulma's less than superb cooking catching up with him. 

"Kasan, is tousan acting really weird today or is it just me?" 

Bulma sighed, "Sometimes I worry about him…"

~*~

Vegeta woke up to see Chi Chi and Goten looking over him worriedly. He got up and ran to a conveniently placed mirror on the wall. 

"AHHHH!!!!" Vegeta's scream reverberated off the walls of the house. Chi Chi and Goten clapped their hands over their ears in an attempt to drown out the sound. 

"Goku!! What on earth -" Chi Chi started to yell but was cut off by 'Goku's' ranting and raving. 

"I AM NOT KAKAROTT!!!!" He caught sight of himself in the mirror again, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" 

"Goku!" Chi Chi said, shocked, "What's gotten into you?" 

Vegeta / Goku kept yelling. Finally, in a last attempt to silence him, Chi Chi brought out her arsenal. "Son Goku! If you don't stop yelling and scaring Goten half to death…" She waved the guns around menacingly. 

Vegeta refused to calm down. He was Kakarott…but he was Vegeta. He sure looked like Kakarott in any case. But he was still Vegeta. _'HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!' _He screamed in his mind. To make things worse, Kakarott's baka mate was yelling and waving guns around, threatening him. He could kill her. But he figured that Kakarott, wherever he was, wouldn't like that and having Kakarott mad at him was something he didn't want just yet. Especially since Kakarott could go Super Saiya-jin and he the Saiya-jin no Ouji couldn't. 

_'Where could Kakarott be?' _He mused, for the moment ignoring Chi Chi's yells. _'Of course! If I am in Kakarott's body it means that Kakarott…'_ "NOOOO!!!!" Vegeta yelled, realising exactly where the other Saiya-jin was.

"What now Goku?" Chi Chi paused from her rampage at his yell.

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta yelled, annoyed. "I'm going to see Kak – uh, I mean Vegeta." The prince finished, flying through the roof. 

"Goku!" A frustrated Chi Chi yelled after her 'husband's' retreating form.

~*~

Goku stared at the mirror in amazement. "Hey! It's Vegeta!" _'I didn't know there was a window in here.' _He waved at the figure in the 'window'. To Goku's surprise, 'Vegeta' was smiling and waving back. 

"Gee Vegeta! I _never_ thought I'd see you smile!" 

~*~

"Goku? What are you doing here so early? Are you looking for Vegeta?" 

'Goku' pushed Bulma out of the way. "Where is he!?" He yelled, on the verge of powering up. "KAKAROTT!!" He flew past Trunks, almost knocking him down the stairs. Vegeta could sense a familiar chi. His chi in fact. He flew through the house, leaving a very confused Bulma in his wake. 

~*~

Yes it's short…gomen. ^.^() The next part will be up soon, when I finish writing it. Hoped you liked it. Review it please!! (It'll be longer next time…) Think of it as a bribe. 

© 2000

Smabbi – san / Smeegee – san


	3. Just One Wish: Chapter Three

# Just One Wish

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. No really, don't…except Vegeta and Goku…oh yes, I own Vegeta and Goku. All mine! Mine, mine!! And those little dancing sausages too! Fine…I don't own them…but the dancing sausages, they are mine!!!!

A/N: For those of you who have been wondering, this takes place in no particular timeframe, for purposes of the story Vegeta has not yet reached Super Saiya-jin but the androids have come. Also, I know basically **nothing** about the android saga as we have been deprived of Dragonball Z in New Zealand and the bakas who run the television companies (i.e TV3) are very slow. 

This chapter is for the person who doesn't like coloured font…it is in black and white ^.^

~*~

# Chapter Three

Goku was telling jokes to 'Mirror Vegeta'. "And so the mother tomato runs behind and jumps on the baby tomato yelling 'Ketchup! Ketchup! Ketchup!'" Goku laughed and 'Mirror Vegeta' laughed too. 

"Gee Vegeta! I guess Bulma _was_ right. You do have a sense of humour! Who would've thought! Did I tell you the one about -"

The door blew open, shattering into tiny pieces. "Wha -" 

'Goku' (A/N: If there are '' around the name it's _not_really them!) entered, stepping around the fragmented remains of the door, a small part of his brain registering that with the money Bulma made form Capsule Corp she could easily get it replaced. He walked towards 'Vegeta' with anger in his eyes. 

"Kakarott! What did you do to me!?" His voice made the walls vibrate. 

"Hey! Who are you?" Goku asked, confused. "You look just like me! And what do you mean what did I do?" 

Vegeta was seething, "YOU BAKA!! I AM YOU!!!!" He screamed, no longer trying to control his temper. 

"What? But if you're me…who am I?" Goku's mind twisted Vegeta's face into a very unfamiliar expression of confusion. He looked back at the mirror, understanding registering on his face. "I get it! _You're _Vegeta!" He smiled.

"Kakarott! Stop smiling!" Vegeta sneered, "**I **do not smile!" He ordered. Goku's normally happy face was twisted into a classic, although out of place, Vegeta scowl. 

"Yeah? Well I sure don't walk around looking like that!" Goku pointed out. 

Vegeta's scowl deepened, if possible, "How did this happen?!" He raved, pacing in the bathroom impatiently. Bulma's bathroom was by no means small, but when occupied by two Saiya-jins, and one was pacing, it became less large. 

"Um…Goku-san? Vegie-chan?" Bulma poked her head through the ruined doorframe, slightly afraid of what she might find. It wasn't everyday that Goku came over, knocked people over without an apology and destroyed the house in the process. Vegeta maybe, but not Goku. The pacing in the bathroom she just counted as part of the general weirdness. 

"DON'T CALL ME VEGIE-CHAN!!" 

Bulma blinked in amazement. "Goku?" She asked disbelievingly, wondering what had brought on this uncharacteristic behaviour. Then she noticed the goofy grin on 'Vegeta's' face. It was enough to worry anyone.

"Oh my gosh!" She ran forward, placing a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?" She asked, forgetting that a Saiya-jin never gets sick. "Hmm…no temperature, but you **look **sick…it must be pretty bad…"

"Baka woman!" Vegeta exploded. "Can't you see that that's not me!?" He screamed.

"Are _you_ okay Goku-san?" Bulma asked, giving him a weird look, _'Maybe there's some kind of strange Saiya-jin sickness going around.' _

"I AM _NOT_ KAKAROTT!!" Vegeta yelled for the millionth time, a vein popping out of his head. Bulma took a step back. _'This is just too weird…'_

"Hey Bulma-san?" Bulma turned to face 'Vegeta'. 

"Hai?" 

"I'm _not_**Vegeta." Goku said calmly. **

"Well you sure look like him." Bulma raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering if all Saiya-jins who were sick acted this way. 

"Listen to me woman…"

"Vegeta calm down. Yelling is not going to help things, and with your temper it's likely to make things worse…" Goku tried to placate the angry prince.

"SHUT UP KAKAROTT!!"

"Wait! Wait!" Bulma interrupted, holding up her hands for silence before a full-scale war could erupt. 'Goku' settled down although he was still muttering obscenities under his breath. "_That's_**Vegeta?!" She pointed to the scowling Saiya-jin. 'Goku' reluctantly nodded his head. Bulma burst out laughing. **

"S-so Goku is Vegeta…and V-Vegeta is _Goku_!?" Bulma stammered between laughs.

"It's not funny woman!" Vegeta said threateningly. 

"Oh yes it is!" Bulma said before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

'Goku's' face twisted into an angry sneer whilst 'Vegeta' grinned goofily, enjoying the joke.

"STOP SMILING WITH MY FACE!!" Vegeta yelled suddenly.

Unfortunately for Vegeta, Goku burst out laughing. "C'mon Vegeta! You gotta admit it's kinda funny!" Vegeta's scowl deepened even more. Could they not see the problem? He snorted in disgust. Bulma andGoku were rolling around on the floor laughing. 

Trunks flew into the bathroom panicking. "Kaasan! I can't find my maths book!" He skidded to a stop at the unlikely sight of his father laughing. "Toussan?" He asked wonderingly, questioning the fact that this really was his father. 

"Will you two _bakas_STOP LAUGHING?!"

"Goku-san?" Trunks was even more confused. First his father acting, well, normal and now Goku-san shouting and yelling as though he was…his dad. _'This has been a really weird morning…'_

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta snarled.

"I can't find my maths book Goku-san." Trunks said _very_ respectfully. 

"What makes you think _I_ know where it is huh?" Vegeta sneered.

"Vegeta!" Bulma sat up, "Help him find his book!" She ordered. 

"NO!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!" Vegeta smirked, a plan formulating in his mind. "As long as I have to be Kakarott, the brat is no longer mine!" He folded his arms smugly. 

"WHAT!?" Bulma screeched. She grabbed him by his ear and started yelling. "VEGETA!! GO DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP TRUNKS FIND HIS MATHS BOOK!!!!" 

"Ow!!" Vegeta rubbed 'his' ear. "That is no way to talk to a Saiya-jin prince, woman!" He replied angrily. 

"Oh yeah?" Now it was Bulma's turn to smile evilly, aneyebrow raised. "As long as you are Goku, you are no longer the Prince of the Saiya-jins…NOW GO HELP TRUNKS FIND HIS BOOK!!" 

Bulma's method of persuasion didn't really work, mainly because Vegeta was in too much shock over her words. He snapped. "Not a prince?" He said slowly, eyes staring vacantly ahead. 

"Vegeta? Anyone home?" Goku waved his hand slowly in front of the spaced out Saiya-jin's face. 

Vegeta focused on the hand and, faster than the speed of light, grabbed Goku by the collar. "KAKAROTT!!! FIND A WAY TO GET ME OUT OF YOUR THIRD CLASS BODY!!!" He shook Goku violently before suddenly letting go. "No one must know about this…Kakarott, you will pretend to be me until we figure this out. And you, woman, you will not tell anyone and you will shut the brat up too." He said, levelling and evil eye at Trunks and Bulma. 

"Wait a minute…that would mean that Goku would have to act like _you_and you would have to act like… _Goku_?!" Bulma burst out laughing again.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta asked smugly. "You don't think I can do it woman?" He plastered a goofy, if slightly insincere smile on 'his' face. "I'm a third class loser. All hail Prince Vegeta!" he said with a smirk.

Bulma shook her head. "Lose the smirk Vegie-chan." 

~*~

Well hope that was funny enough for the true humour connoisseurs amongst you. Review it!! Please, please? Sorry it's been awhile since the last post. School during the week and all. School is when I write this marvellous fan fic. (Ahh…so all that time isn't a waste!) Anyway, thanks to all the nice people who reviewed the last two chapters. I'm open to flames and ideas people. Arigato! ^.^ You people are so nice! 

© 2000

Smabbi – san / Smeegee – san


	4. Just One Wish: Chapter Four

# Just One Wish

** **

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Smeegee-san own any Dragonball Z characters.We wish we did, but we don't. We in no way created or are associated with them or their creators, who are not us. I know I tried to pass Goku and Vegeta off as mine last time but alas, that was a lie…*sigh* I would not be a poor high school student if I did.

A/N: (Yes, another one of these) This will be the last chapter for awhile, not because I don't want to post anything but because I will be away Monday to Friday as I will be in charge of a bunch of midgets (or chibis) at a camp. ^.^ Smeegee-san will be around so anything posted under our name will be solely her work. But there will be a new chapter up by next week. Special thanks to Smeegee-san for starting me off on the little 'Goku' / Chi Chi scene. Oh yeah…keep reviewing and arigato to all the nice people who have already reviewed the first three chapters! You're all the reason I keep writing. (Okay, you're not really…but isn't it nice to think that?) Arigato and…review this one! On with the fic!

~*~

# Chapter Four

"You can do it Goku…just a little higher…that's it…almost there…" Bulma coaxed.

"I can't do it!!" Goku wailed.

"Kakarott you baka! It's not that hard! Just scowl!" Vegeta said impatiently. 

"I can't! It's against my nature! I don't think I've ever scowled in my life!" Goku said a little sadly. 

"Listen, Kakarott…you are a disgrace to all Saya-jins! THIS IS A DISGRACE!! IT'S JUST WRONG! WHAT KIND OF SAYA-JIN CAN'T SCOWL?!" Vegeta yelled, letting his frustration show. They'd been trying to teach Goku to in a way that remotely resembled Vegeta for over an hour. All Goku could come up with was a slightly pained expression. But he was getting close.

"Okay…" Bulma sighed for the millionth time since they had undertaken this seemingly impossible task. "Vegeta, calm down and show Goku how you scowl again…Goku try to imitate it as best you can

Vegeta scowled, an unfamiliar sight on Goku's normally happy face. Goku tried his hardest to imitate it.

"On the up side, I'm getting closer." He said cheerily. 

"Kakarott! Do NOT sound cheerful! The Saya-jin no Ouji is _never_cheerful!" Vegeta ordered, the scowl permanently fixed on his face. 

"Vegeta! Stop scowling!" Bulma said, rubbing her temples. "Kami, I've got a killer headache! How are we supposed to pull this off?" She wondered despairingly. 

"Hey wait! Bulma I got it!" Goku cheered, all his practice finally paying of in a scowl that resembled Vegeta's. 

"KAKAROTT!!!"

"Oops!" 

"Oh Kami!" Bulma sighed again.

~*~

'Goku' arrived home to find that a very angry, stressed Chi Chi had _not_ made his lunch. "Goku! Where have you been?" Chi Chi yelled, brandishing a rolling pin in one hand and a frying pan in another. Vegeta scowled when he remembered what had happened earlier that day, then he remembered that he was meant to be Goku.

'Goku' smiled goofily and put an arm behind his head. _'Imitating Kakarott is easy…now, what would he say in this situation?' _"I am a third class loser! All hail Vegeta no Ouji, Prince of the Saya-jins!" He crowed, satisfied that he had answered as Kakarott would. 

"What?!" Chi Chi asked, confused. "Goku? You didn't answer my question!" She began to rant and rave madly, waving both the frying pan and rolling pin around dangerously. 

_'Uh oh.'_ Vegeta thought _'This is all Kakarott's fault!'_

"GOKU?!" Chi Chi yelled. 

"I was just…um…sparring…that's right…sparring with Vegeta!" Vegeta said triumphantly. 

Chi Chi looked suspicious, her eyes narrowed. "Well you can make your own lunch!" She said angrily, throwing both the frying pan and rolling pin at him and stalking out of the room, muttering under her breath. "Sparring with Vegeta…he goes out all morning and comes back expecting me to feed him…always going off in dangerous situations…"

Vegeta caught the cooking utensils with ease. _'Baka woman, I don't know how Kakarott puts up with her. She's worse than my mate! Bonding!'_ He scowled, before remembering who he was. _'Make my own dinner huh? Easy!' _Vegeta walked into the kitchen and set to work creating his masterpiece. 

~*~

"AHHH!!! Goku! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Chi Chi screamed, looking over the remains of her kitchen. She waved her hand in front of her nose in a futile attempt to prevent her nose from picking up the horrible burnt smell. 

"You _said_ to make my own lunch!" 'Goku' protested. 

"Yes I did, but I _didn't_ say "burn down the entire kitchen Goku" Did I?" Chi Chi snapped. 

'Goku' just waved his hand in a disdainful movement. Vegeta remembered Bulma paying for all the things he had destroyed in their house. Besides, it wasn't that bad…was it? "It can be fixed." Chi Chi turned heel and stormed out of the room. _'Ha! I sure showed her!'_ He grinned before realising what he was doing. _'Being in Kakarott's body is corrupting me!'_ Vegeta turned back to what was left of the stove, scowling at his 'meal'. _'I think I'll go buy lunch.'_

A hammer flew through the open doorway, hitting him square on the head. 

"Wha-"

"IT CAN BE FIXED?!" Chi Chi screamed, not about to let her husband off that easily. Smoke shot out of her ears. "FINE! _You_fix it Goku!" 

_'Kami! This woman is crazy!'_ Vegeta ducked as tools, nails and the occasionally vase was thrown at him, thankful for his super speed. _'I'm going to be killed by Kakarott's baka wife!'_

~*~

Happy? Hope it holds you all for a week or so. There will definitely be more Goku in the next chapter (For all the Goku fans) and Smeegee-san and I have several ideas for what's going to happen. Never fear! Review, review, review! (You know you want to!) Check out the other fics. (Mostly Smeegee-san's) *Plug plug* Go the NZ basketball team!! (We are doing so bad in the Olympics!) Arigato to all who have reviewed. (See I thank you in advance…you wonderful, nice people!) ^.^ 

© 2000

Smabbi-san / Smeegee-san


	5. Just One Wish: Chapter Five

# Just One Wish

** **

Disclaimer: I in no way own Dragonball Z…although I sometimes wish I did. Please don't sue me! You won't get anything…well, not anything of importance anyway. Just to make this official: Dragonball Z is the product of Akira Toriyama's amazing imagination and creativity. I am also not associated with FUNimation. (Good eh?) 

A/N: I'm back!!! And I had a good time, the kids weren't so bad, I got a letter from one of them yesterday. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers…you guys are the best! For those of you that didn't review, I'm disappointed. But wait! If you review this time, I'll forgive all wrongs. ^.^ This is really a kind of 'filler' piece, it's not all that funny it's getting us to the next funny part ok? And yes, to the person that asked, (I forget your name) there will be some Krillin and possibly Yamcha in later chapters. 

~*~

# Chapter Five

"Wow Bulma! It sure is nice of you to let me stay here _and _use the gravity room." Goku said with a sincere smile. 

"It's okay Ve- uh Goku-kun, besides, where else would you go." Bulma jumped at first, still not used to seeing a smile on 'Vegeta's' face. Then she smiled too, remembering the mood Vegeta had been in when he took off to the Son's place. 

"Goku-san?" Trunks tapped his 'father' on the shoulder. "Can I at least tell Goten?" This was too good not to share, how was he supposed to keep it secret?

"Sorry Trunks-chan." Goku said. "Your tousan is a little weird about this whole switching bodies thing." Goku on the other hand, had little to no problems with it at all. It wasn't really all that hard. Besides, if he told someone, they'd probably help him out. 

"But Goku-sa-" 

"Trunks! Goten's here!" Bulma called from the front of the house. 

Goku had completely forgotten that his son came over here practically every afternoon to see Trunks. _'It's okay, just pretend to be Vegeta.'_ He reminded himself, practising his scowl in the mirror again.

"Vegeta-san?" 

"Go-Goten!" Goku spun around, a scowl fixed on his face. It wasn't very convincing and it looked a little pained and out of place but it was passable. 

"Vegeta-san?" Goten asked again, surprised at the Saya-jin no Ouji's reaction. It was the lack of name calling and glowering that was surprising. His permanent name, at least in Vegeta's eyes, was either 'Kakarott's other brat', 'Spawn of Kakarott' or 'That third class baka's son." Well, that or a combination of the three. The constant companion of these names was either a disdainful look, a sneer or a scowl. Goten remembered his father's behaviour earlier in the day. _'I'm reading too much into this, or maybe everyone's being weird today. Yeah that's right, it's a whole big conspiracy!'_ Goten told himself sarcastically. Goten shrugged, offered 'Vegeta' a smile and slowly inched out of the room. Just in case. 

~*~

"Hey Trunks?" 

"Hai Goten-san?" Trunks managed as he paused for breath.

"Break?" Goten asked, panting slightly. The two demi saya-jins had been sparring for over an hour, in high gravity. 

"Okay." The two boys levitated down to the ground, both were sweating profusely. Their clothes were ripped up, but it was nothing their mother's couldn't fix. Goten however, cringed in anticipation of the reaction his clothes would get from Chi Chi. 

"Honestly you boys don't know what it's like always having to mend your clothes, look at Gohan. He doesn't go out and fight everyday. I'll bet Videl doesn't have to keep sewing up his clothes. I don't mind you sparring, really, but can't you be a little more careful Goten? It's not like I have all this free time, I need to cook. You and your father eat enough for a small country. And then there's the cleaning. It's not like you and your father can't help out in the house once in awhile. When was the last time you cleaned your room Goten?"

Goten shuddered at the thought. He lay down on the gravity room floor. At Vegeta's insistence, the gravity had been cranked up higher that the two demi saya-jins were used to yesterday. It was taking a bit of getting used to. Goten really didn't see the point, there weren't actually going to be any enemies coming. At least none that he'd heard of. Thinking about Vegeta, Goten let his mind wander back to Vegeta's earlier behaviour. Maybe he should ask Trunks about it. 

"Is it just me, or is your dad acting kinda weird today?" 

Trunks regarded his friend silently. The fun loving, mischief making part of him told him to tell Goten. He grinned thinking of all the pranks that could be pulled. There were tons of ways to turn this body switching business to their advantage.

Then Trunks thought about what his father, his real father, would do to him if he even so much as dropped a hint to Goten. Vegeta in his own, immensely strong body was bad enough. Vegeta in Goku's Super Saya-jin body meting out punishment on Trunks was worse. Trunks thought about all the things his father could and would do wincing slightly from the imagined pain. 

"Trunks? Hello? Earth to Trunks, your shuttle is cleared for landing." 

"Huh?" Trunks snapped back into reality. "Um…no, I haven't noticed anything." Thoughts of his father torturing him under intense gravity forced him to push aside thoughts of prank pulling. 

"Oh." Goten lay back down, he had been tracing a pattern on the floor. "My tousan was acting really weird this morning." Goten proceeded to tell Trunks the events that had transpired earlier that day. Trunks sniggered, imagining how Vegeta must have felt. 

~*~

Okay it was more Goten and Trunks than Goku and Vegeta. My bad. It's gonna get better! (How long am I gonna keep saying that?) I can't help it if I'm sick and have so much art homework it's scary. **Never do School Certificate Art**. My helpful tip for the day. Anyway…review it, email me…I DON'T CARE!! Just tell me what you think. After all, you people are the reason I write! ^.^() Really you are, I lied last time!

© 2000

Smabbi – san


	6. Just One Wish: Chapter Six

# Just One Wish

** **

Disclaimer: All the wonderful DBZ characters do not belong to me. Toriyama is a rich, rich person. I am not. Hence, the idea behind DBZ is not mine. (As much as I would like to own Trunks and Goten.) I am also not associated with FUNimation who are the bakas who censor DBZ and change what it could be. (The world is a worse place thanks to you people!!) 

A/N: Gomen nasai people!! I know it's been ages since I posted. (I've probably lost my adoring public…I have and adoring public?) Anyway, it's all been written, I've just been too busy to type it up! I'm sorry!! What can I say? Doing six school certificate subjects is hard…especially when exams are looming!! ^.^() Enjoy the fic and if it's not too boring review!! 

~*~

# Chapter Six

"Bulma-san! I think I've figured it out!" Goku exclaimed triumphantly. 

Bulma half leaped out of her chair, keeping one eye on the program she was running on the computer, she focused the remainder of her attention on Goku. "What?" She asked, confused. 

"We can use the dragonballs to wish ourselves back into our normal bodies!" Goku said, smiling the familiar goofy Son grin. The grin was admittedly out of place on Vegeta's face. 

"But the balls aren't active for another week!" Bulma said, a little sadly. 

Goku had an amazingly positive attitude, considering he was stuck in Vegeta's body. He waved his hand dismissively. "It's just a week, plus it'll take some time to find all the dragonballs. Could I borrow the dragon radar Bulma-san?" He asked politely. 

Bulma was not used to Vegeta being polite. Admittedly, it was Goku in Vegeta's body but it made little difference at this point. She sighed inwardly. _'Why can't Vegeta be polite? Instead of arguing and screaming all the time…'_ Still, give her a couple of days and she'd actually start to miss the big jerk. One could say she was somewhat attached to him. Just a little. Bulma tossed the dragon radar to Goku. "Good luck!" 

Goku perched on the window ledge, "FLYING NIMBUS!!" The speedy yellow cloud was under him in an instant, still smiling, Goku hopped on.

Belatedly Bulma wondered if Goku could actually ride on the small cloud, after all, only those pure of heart can ride nimbus and Vegeta certainly had done enough evil deeds in his life to qualify for the not pure of heart category. When she heard no startled screams or yells, she assumed that everything was okay.

~*~

Krillin and Juuhachigou were sitting outside the Kame house, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. Baby Marron was asleep on her mother's lap. Both were slightly startled when the yellow cloud zipped by.

Krillin's eyes followed the trail left in nimbus's wake to the cloud. His eyes widened slightly and he rubbed them to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He turned to his wife, and pointed, asking in a somewhat disbelieving voice. "Was that _Vegeta_ on nimbus?" 

Juuhachigou's eyes widened slightly, she too was disbelieving the sight. It was not one she'd ever thought she would see in her life. 

~*~

Goku's stomach rumbled and he frowned. Bulma's cooking left something to be desired, namely, Chi Chi's cooking. But he couldn't fly over to his house and just demand food. It wasn't polite and he was sure Vegeta would never do something like that. 

He grinned as he noticed the golden arches. "NIMBUS!!" He yelled, pointing, "OVER THERE!!" 

The little yellow cloud obliged. 

~*~

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he swished the brush over the once burnt wall. The last coat of paint. _'All this for a stupid meal…'_ He couldn't believe this. He, the prince of Saiya-jins,(No matter what that baka woman said, he was still the prince!) reduced to a lowly handyman. This was a job for a third class baka like Kakarott, not him. He gritted his teeth in anger. _'This is all Kakarott's fault! Him and his crazy, baka family! I'll make him pay! As soon as I'm back in my own body I'll make him grovel before the _

_Saiya-jin no Ouji!' _

Chi Chi poked her head into the kitchen, beaming. "Goku! How wonderful! At this rate the kitchen will be ready just in time for me to cook dinner. Gohan's supposed to be coming home tonight, isn't that great?" She didn't wait for an answer, just continued skipping around the kitchen, preparing the night's meal.

~*~

The young woman adjusted her uniform, bored. She glanced out the window and it was lucky that she did, for what she saw sent her into a panic. _'What do I do? WHAT DO I DO??!" _Taking a deep breath, she remembered her training. Hands shaking, she quickly pushed the button beneath the counter. 

The entire Mc Donald's crew burst into a flurry of activity.

~*~

"Goku! Dinnertime!" The words were music to the hungry Saiya-jin's ears. Vegeta stopped sulking and rushed into the newly repaired kitchen, attempting to grab the food before he even sat down. Chi Chi smacked his hand with a spoon, causing him to yelp, not so much from pain but from surprise. 

"What was that for baka woman?!" He yelled, angry that his eating process had been disturbed. He began unconsciously powering up. "I missed lunch and I'm hungry!!" 

Chi Chi's eyes flashed dangerously. "Goten is at Vegeta and Bulma's teleport over there and pick him up." She commanded. 

"Nani?" Vegeta said in disbelief. "I can't tele- er…do that!" _'Why didn't I get Kakarott to teach me how to teleport?' _

"Goku…" Chi Chi began warningly. She reached over and grabbed him by the collar. When her nose was inches away from his she continued. "Go to Bulma's and…get…Goten…NOW!!" She yelled, emphasising the last few words. When he hesitated, she pulled the frying pan out from behind her back and began waving it threateningly. 

'Goku's' eyes widened and he rushed out the door. 

~*~

There you have it. A new chapter. (Finally!) Hope you liked that. To the people who have reviewed, thank you for your support. (Especially L.A and Mango Madness.) And also thanks to Smeegee-san for helping out. It's not as funny but it's hard to be funny all the time and write a long (-ish) fic. Review, review, review! Arigato! ^.^ 

© 2000

Smabbi – san 


	7. Just One Wish: Chapter Seven

# Just One Wish

Disclaimer: Another day another disclaimer…fine, I, in no way shape or form own Dragonball Z. As much as I want to, that is just the way the cookie crumbles. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. 

A/N: Wow! She finally got round to posting another chapter! It's in celebration people!! I handed in my entire art portfolio today…no more stressing over artwork ^.^ Exams are in two weeks but…shhh…I don't need to know or stress until after I post this chapter. Anyway, enjoy! I've been busy and I will be busy but I'm trying, bear with me. Don't forget to review!!

~*~

# Chapter Seven

"Okay, remember _no one make him mad_, if this restaurant gets blown up again it's coming out of all your pay checks." The McDonald's manager said emphatically, briefing his crew. The irritable Saiya-jin no Ouji had blown up the place twice in the last month, a total of five times this year, all the while complaining that the service was bad, he was hungry and the food was taking too long. 

"You." The manager, his nametag read 'Steve', pointed at a hapless employee. "Congratulations, you are on front counter." 

The woman trembled visibly. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she dropped to the floor in the dead faint, oblivious to all the rush surrounding her.

~*~

Goku patted his stomach reassuringly. "It's okay, we're almost there." 

Nimbus stopped above the large, golden 'M' that proclaimed the presence of McDonalds and Goku quickly levitated down to the ground, his stomach rumbling in hunger, protesting at being kept waiting. He sniffed the air hungrily. Conscious that he was in fact, not 'Goku' but 'Vegeta', he put a scowl on his face. He didn't really see the point but he did it anyway, imagining the fuss Vegeta would kick up if anyone realised that something was amiss. 

_'Hmm…now, what would Vegeta do?'_

~*~

The newly chosen employee was struggling to stay on _her _feet when the short man approached the counter. She only had time to utter a brief prayer to Kami before he was there, at the front of the line. _'Why couldn't it be busy today?' _She wondered despairingly. She half wished that she had fainted like her friend, then she wouldn't be the one standing here, possibly doomed to take a trip – either to HIFIL or a hospital, she didn't know which was worse. 

"I'll have two of everything on the menu." The man ordered gruffly without hesitation. She trembled and nodded, managing to squeak out a 'yes'. 

~*~

Goten was surprised when his dad flew into Capsule Corp, practically breaking down the door. For a moment he was slightly worried, he'd never seen his dad in this much of a hurry. Unless there was a fight. Maybe one of their evil enemies had been revived, he wouldn't be surprised. It had happened before. 

"Tousan?" He asked, wondering if his dad needed Trunks and his help. It was more likely to be Vegeta's help, but stranger things had happened. Besides he hadn't seen Vegeta all day, it was unlike the Saiya-jin prince to be scarce. He hadn't even pestered them to spar with him. Although Vegeta's idea of sparring was more like 'turn the gravity up high and see how many times you can blast demi-saiya-jins without killing them.'

His father turned to look at him and Goten could swear he'd seen a very un-Goku like scowl on his normally happy face.

"Brat. I've come to take you home." 

"But tousan! Trunks and I hafta finish this!" Goten protested, eyes glued to the television screen, where a rapid game of 'Need for Speed II' was taking place. 

"Yeah." Trunks echoed, pushing the buttons on his console rapidly.

'Goku's' eyes glittered dangerously. "Brat!! You are going home now!!" 

Goten opened his mouth to protest again, his eyes still focused on the game. "Demo -"

"Kisama! Listen to me! You miserable excuse for a third class saiya-jin! You will come with me if I have to drag you myself!! Wakarimasu ka?!" Vegeta raved madly, waving his arms in the air. 

"Hai, hai just after this lap." Goten said, managing to miss the fact that his 'father' was sounding a lot like the absent Saiya-jin no Ouji. He concentrated on the game, Trunks had managed to beat him the last two times, there was no way he was going to lose this time. 

The pencil thin ki blast hit the Playstation and it exploded. 

"Hey!" The two boys chorused angrily, both had been to preoccupied to notice Vegeta powering up. 

"Tousan!" Trunks started, before noticing the weird look Goten was giving him. "Err…I mean, Goku-san! What did ya do that for?!" 

"Listen brat!." Vegeta growled menacingly, addressing his real son, "Your mother will pay for it, she always does. Until then, deal with it like a Saiya-jin prince would! Now, ikimashou!" He commanded. 

Without another word, Vegeta stormed over, grabbed Goten by the arm and dragged him through the space he had made when he entered. 

~*~

A/N: Well, Vegeta seems mad! ^.^ What will happen next? (Hint: I have no clue, but McDonald's will be involved. Okay so I have some clue.) Liked it? Hai? Iie? Review and let me know. If you add your email in the review (and I have time) I might email you. (*Added bonus!!*) I'm not so sure on the usage of some of the Japanese so if it's wrong: Gomen and let me know. Congrats to Wannon-chan on posting her very first DBZ fic! It's called 'Vegeta's Story' for those of you who want to read it. (So I plug my friend's work…deal with it!) and also to Rachi…who is **finally** going out with Caleb. ^.^ (About time!) Ha ha! I posted it on the Internet! (Oh well…) Okay so now I'm rambling…I'm just happy my art's done! 

© 2000

Smabbi – san 


	8. Just One Wish: Chapter Eight

# Just One Wish

Disclaimer: So many people out there don't like writing disclaimers, I'm not one of them. ^.^See, disclaimers can either be boring or they can be fun. Today I choose boring. I don't own the DBZ characters. If I made money off this, I'd by a rubber chicken. (DBZ merchandising would be free)

A/N: This is actually pretty quick for me. (To update so quickly.) I should be studying but hey…I figured this would tide you guys over until my exams are over. (ONE WEEK AHHH!!!) Anyway enjoy the fic. I'm actually quite upset cause FF.net has been down for awhile. I'm gonna want to post this and my new T & P fic (Read it!)and the server's been down since yesterday. Ugh! 

~*~

# Chapter Eight

"Tousan! Let go!" Goten struggled to free his arm from Vegeta's vice-like grip. 

At this point, Vegeta wasn't paying attention. He was far too busy being insulted and fuming in his head. _'Stupid BAKAS! First Kakarott's mate now his infantile, lousy excuse for a saiya-jin brat! I am a PRINCE! The **saiya-jin prince**! I deserve RESPECT!!' _

"OW!!" Goten yelped in pain as Vegeta unconsciously tightened his grip in anger. He decided to take advantage of his 'father's' extremely distracted mood, Goten powered up the super saiya-jin and yanked his arm free, not without a great deal of pain. Distracted or not, Vegeta was still more than a match for Goten. 

"Tousan!" Goten floated in the air directly in front of his 'father'. "What on Kami's good green earth is going on here?" He demanded.

Goten's demanding tone cut through Vegeta's angry haze. He looked up in surprise to see a worried, frustrated, not to mention slightly confused little super saiya-jin. "W-what?" He stuttered. The voice in his mind was screaming at him; _'Act like Kakarott! Act like Kakarott!' _"What do you mean Got - err, son?" He managed to ask half – sincerely. He figured he was doing a good job at hiding his anger. 

"Well, I dunno…" Goten shrugged in midair. "You've just been acting…" He struggled to find the right word. "…_weird_ today." 

"Err…heh heh…" Vegeta laughed, putting on a fairly good 'sheepish Goku' impersonation. Or so he thought. Goten in the meantime was wondering when his father had gotten a hairball caught in his throat, cause it sure sounded like he was hacking one up.

"Tousan?" 

"Oh! Err…well, um…son…" Vegeta started to explain, hoping Goten had missed the almost snarl on the word 'son'. "It's just that I'm…that is, I, uh…I'm a little…worried." He attempted an almost goofy grin. 

Apparently it was passable, either that or Goten was concerned about why his father was 'worried'. It was more likely to be the latter than the former. "About what?" He asked innocently, not knowing how much Vegeta was hoping that that question would not be asked. 

_'Kami…'_ Vegeta groaned inwardly. "Uh -"

~*~

"Hey! Um…could you…uh…" Goku faltered to a halt. _'Okay; now I know what **doesn't** work. Be Vegeta!'_ "Could I-" _'What **would **Vegeta do?' _

_ _

~ * _Flashback _* ~ 

_"Kakarott! You are a lousy, pathetic excuse for a saiya-jin!" Vegeta sneered from his place above him. _

_ _

_Goku staggered out of the crater, a determined glint in his eye. His saiya-jin blood would not allow Vegeta to win this sparring match._

~*~

_"Kisama, onna! I'm hungry!" Vegeta demanded, stepping out of the gravity room._

_ _

_Bulma looked up from the flower bed she was tending to. "The almighty prince of saiya-jins is hungry? Oh dear what shall I do?" She asked sarcastically. _

~*~

_"Arrgh! You little BRAT!" The aggravated ouji chased his mischievous, prank pulling son over furniture and around the house. A vase fell to the ground and shattered. _

_ _

_"VEGETA!!!" Bulma's voice echoed off the walls. _

~ * _End Flashback _* ~ 

"Kisama!" Goku bellowed. 

The entire room became quiet. A teenage employee skidded to a stop. Crashing into the man in front of him, he sent a tray of burgers crashing to the floor. A hamburger bun rolled across the floor, coming to a stop at the manager's feet. Goku began to fidget nervously with all eyes on him. He laughed and scratched his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Heh heh…uh…could someone please help her." He indicated the young woman lying on the floor. 

Everyone face faulted. 

~*~

"You sense a new enemy approaching earth?" 

Vegeta nodded far too quickly. _'He has to believe it right? It was completely believable.'_

"And his name is Doh Knut?" 

Vegeta recalled his hastily made up story and sweatdropped. 

"And he likes chocolate as much as Buu did?" 

Vegeta nodded yet again, he was nervous, Goten was sounding very sceptical. If he asked one more question…

"Okay!" Goten said cheerily. "Don't worry tousan! I'm sure we can handle it!" He began flying towards home.

The sweatdrop on Vegeta's head grew larger. _'Kakarott's brat is even more of a baka than he is!' _

~*~

"Here's your order sir. We-we hope that your wait wasn't too long." The newly recruited teenager stammered. She nervously blew strands of bright bleach blonde hair out of her eyes. 

"Nah it wasn't, thanks a lot!" Goku said cheerfully. It had completely slipped his mind that he was Vegeta. In fact, not many could tell he was Vegeta at this point. It was nearly impossible to see his face anyway, unless he poked his head around the humongous pile of McDonald's bags in his arms. Especially since Vegeta wasn't the tallest saiya-jin on earth, even the tip of his spiky hair was obscured. "Bye!" Goku attempted to wave but only succeeded in dropping a bag containing several boxes of chicken nuggets. "Oops. Hey could you?" 

Trembling and expecting to be blasted at any time now, the girl reached down picked up the bag and placed it on top of the pile. "Thanks again!" Goku called, turning to leave. He accidentally bumped into a scarred man just entering the restaurant. "Gomen – oh hey Yamcha!" 

"Hey Vegeta!" The former desert bandit replied, holding the door open for the loaded down saiya-jin. As the door swung shut behind 'Vegeta', Yamcha turned for the counter. Pausing, he did and about-face catching sight of the 'prince' boarding nimbus. "VEGETA?!" 

~*~

A/N: Well? Was it funny? If it wasn't, or if it was, let me know! There's this wonderful service FF.net provides…review! Just scroll down…yup, right there. Fill it out! Arigato! On a more serious note: Wannon-chan's second DBZ fic is online! It's called 'Lost'. Yay for Wannon…who BTW got me an AWESOME b'day present. Domo arigato Wannon! You are the man! (Not a man though) So for those of you who liked 'Vegeta's Story' and Wannon's style of writing…read 'Lost'! 

© 2000-11-14

Smabbi-san 


	9. Just One Wish: Chapter Nine

# Just One Wish

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! *Smabbi-san does the dance of joy* *Lawyers appear brandishing clubs and waving papers containing lawsuits* *Smabbi-san sweatdrops* Okay fine, Dragonball Z is not mine…it is the product of the great Toriyama-sama and not me. *Smabbi-san hangs head in shame* I'm borrowing the characters and using them in my humble fan fic. *Smabbi-san glares at the lawyers* Does that satisfy you?! Lousy, rotten, evil… *Lawyers brandish more lawsuits* I'll be good! 

A/N: If the disclaimer seems a little crazy…okay I don't really have an excuse…let's just say I'm stressed cause of exams. On the upside, I only have a French exam left. (I'm doomed!) Thus the wonderful marvellous update! Everyone loves updates! ^.^ Enjoy the fic and as always…review! (I love reviews…not enough people review…makes me sad.)

# Chapter Nine

** **

"Goku! I told you to teleport! Now the food's cold!" Chi Chi scolded her wayward 'husband'. 

"NANI?!" Vegeta couldn't believe this, he hadn't had anything to eat all day. Not since breakfast anyway, but it had been a really long day and breakfast seemed like an eternity ago. To a saiya-jin, this was torture perhaps even hell. He hoped his father was suffering as much as he was right at this moment. 

Goten's stomach rumbled plaintively and he began to whine. "Aww…kasan! I'm hungry! We gotta eat, specially with a new enemy coming soon!" 

"A-a new enemy?" Chi Chi dropped the frying pan she had been meaning to hit her husband on the head with on the floor and sank down beside it. "No! This is not happening! Goten needs to study! And my poor Gohan! He has to come top of his class!" She wailed. "Why can't it just be peaceful? It's not fair! You're always risking your life out there Goku!" 

For once, the high and mighty saiya-jin prince was at a loss for what to say. If it was his mate, he would probably have been slightly more helpful, if gruff, but this was Kakarott's mate. Kakarott's baka mate, and he had no idea of how to handle the situation. _'Nuts! What would Kakarott do?'_

~*~

Goku stopped the little yellow cloud above his house. A few left over McDonald's wrappers floated gently to the ground. Being the environmentally conscious saiya-jin that he is, Goku had already deposited most of the rubbish in a bin, but he had still been eating at the time. "Oops." He muttered softly. Ignoring the bags for the moment, he cast out his sixth sense; wanting to make sure that Vegeta was in the house and not in the forest somewhere. He locked on to Vegeta's distinctive ki signature and smiled. 

~*~

"I don't want you to die again!" Chi Chi sobbed uncontrollably. "It's just not fair!! I don't want anyone else to die! Why do always have to go and fight and die?!" 

"Uh…" Vegeta was panicking, Kakarott's mate was acting a lot like his mate when she was upset. At those times, Vegeta tended to avoid Bulma until he had to confront her. Then he found himself doing distinctly unsaiya-jin like things, like hugging and comforting. 

"Why!?" Chi Chi was in hysterics now. "I'm coming with you this time!" She declared firmly, "You are _not_dying when I'm there Son Goku!"

"Um…I…err…" Vegeta was immensely relieved when he heard the knock on the door. "I'LL GET IT!!" He screamed with an almost Goku-like cheerfulness. He opened to door to find himself face to face with…himself.

"Kakarott!" He hissed irritably, "What are you doing here?" 

Goku held up the dragonradar. "Hey Vegeta! Wanna go look for the dragonballs?" He asked with a smile. 

"Kakarott!" He was about to shout when he remembered where he was. "You're being cheerful…" He warned. 

"Oops! Gomen!" Goku said apologetically. He scratched the back of his head and grinned. Vegeta smacked his forehead exasperatedly. 

"Goku? Who is it?" Vegeta winced when he heard Chi Chi's voice. _'At least she's sounding reasonable now.'_ "Is that Vegeta?" 

"Oh hey Chi Chi!" Goku called cheerfully. 

"Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped. In the background the phone rang and Goten scrambled off his chair to get it. Goku looked at Chi Chi and then gave Vegeta a questioning glance. Vegeta thought about it, realising that it would make his life a lot easier he gave a barely perceptible nod. He now turned to face his 'wife'. "The charade is over woman." He said, removing Chi Chi's hands from their position on his arm. 

"Nani? What are you talking about Goku?" 

"Chi Chi…this is going to be a little hard to grasp, but I'm Goku and he's Vegeta." 

"NANI?!" 

Vegeta looked at Chi Chi and then he looked at Goku. "Okay…not my place to be here. Just make sure she tells no one Kakarott!" He said in a surprising moment of insight. He flew quickly into the forest, he wouldn't stay for the scene that he knew would follow for all the money in the world. 

Goku looked worriedly at his wife who seemed to have gone into a state of shock. "Honey? Chi Chi, are you okay?" 

"G-Goku?" Chi Chi murmured faintly. "What - I just - You…Vegeta…How did -" 

"We don't know." Goku interrupted her unintelligible sentence. "I just woke up today and I was like this." He said, gesturing to 'his' body. "Uh…Chi Chi?" He watched in amazement as his normally indestructible wife fainted. He sighed. _'I have seen far too many people faint today…'_

"Kakarott." 

"What is it Vegeta." Goku asked, slightly annoyed. 

"Are we going to look for the dragonballs or not?" The impatient prince scowled. He had no time for such trivial matters, if Kakarott's mate was a weak baka, it was Kakarott's fault. 

Goku's face twisted into a grimace of annoyance. "Not now Vegeta! Can't you see that Chi Ch-" 

"Hmph. Your mate will be fine. I want out of your pathetic body and I need the dragonballs for that." Vegeta snorted contemptuously. 

Goku glowered at Vegeta, torn between worry for Chi Chi and the need to find the dragonballs. For the first time in his life, the Saiya-jin no Ouji found himself on the receiving end of his own glare. Even he had to admit that it was not an experience that he wanted to repeat twice. "Here." Goku tossed the dragonradar to Vegeta. "I'll catch up once Chi Chi's better." 

Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow before nimbly catching the small, flying device. "Bonds…nothing but a waste of time." He muttered under his breath. Kakarott had left his mate half a dozen times to save the pathetic planet. But when it came to saving the honour of his ouji…Vegeta resisted the urge to blast Kakarott, his mate and the whole planet along with him. It probably wasn't a good idea. After all, he was on the planet. Not to mention _his_ mate and brat. He took to the air still muttering under his breath about low class saiya-jins, their pathetic mates and half-breed brats. 

~*~

"Goku? I had the weirdest dream…" Chi Chi said dazedly when she finally came to. "You…you…AHH!" Chi Chi bolted upright. Goku quickly used 'his' hand to cover her mouth. 

"It's okay…just calm down." He murmured soothingly, removing the hand once she was quiet. 

"Y-you…Vegeta…How?!" Chi Chi stammered, confused. 

"We don't know. Vegeta's gone to find the dragonballs and hopefully we'll be able to wish ourselves back in a week when they're active." Goku said as though he was reporting the weather. It was this attitude that managed to calm his very distraught wife down. 

Chi Chi traced a finger across his jaw line. "Demo…you - you're Vegeta!" 

"Iie." Goku said softly. "I'm still me and Vegeta's still Vegeta. We just happen to look different." 

~*~

"…then kasan started crying and saying stuff about us getting hurt and dying. Tousan looked like he wanted to run away! And then your tousan appeared." 

"Nani? Why?" Trunks asked, struggling to hold back giggles. Vegeta's hastily made up story about to fearsome Doh Knut and his plan to overthrow all the world powers had as many holes as swiss cheese. 

"I don't know." Goten said regretfully. "I saw tousan fly off…but kasan has gone somewhere, maybe she went with him…and I don't know where your father went..." He mused, looking around the house for a sign of his missing family members. 

"Yeah? Well- coming kasan!" Trunks called, in reply to the small voice that Goten could hear in the background. "I've gotta go Goten." Trunks said a little disappointed. He really wanted to know what other catastrophes his father had gotten into. 

"Okay. I'll see you in school. Bye." 

~*~

Goku landed easily in front of the house, Chi Chi in his arms. Chi Chi had finally come to terms with the fact that, temporarily at least, her husband looked like Vegeta. She also understood 'Goku's' weird behaviour that day. 

"Vegeta is really on edge about all this. So don't tell anyone okay?" Goku said, casting a furtive glance around to make sure Goten was still on the phone. 

Goten peered out the door, he had sensed 'Vegeta's' ki and was now watching his mother and 'Vegeta'. _'Funny…I thought kasan didn't really like Vegeta all that much…'_ It didn't look like that right now. The two of them were standing close, heads almost touching. Vegeta's lips were moving so it was obvious that he was talking. Goten strained his sensitive saiya-jin hearing, hoping to hear what they were talking about. 

"…don't tell anyone…aishiteru…" 

Goten's jaw dropped. He bit his lip, struggling to keep his ki under control. However, it was hard to refrain from going super saiya-jin when he saw Vegeta lean in and kiss his mother. 

Glowering, Goten watched Vegeta take off. Tears welled up in his ebony eyes and he furiously knuckled them away. His mother was having an affair with Vegeta. How could he have not noticed this before? Exactly how long had this been going on? This might mean that he wasn't actually Goku's son but Vegeta's. His father _had_ been dead when he was born. In his distraught state, Goten conveniently forgot that he looked like an exact replica of his father.

His distress gave way to anger. _'How **could** kasan do something like this to tousan?!'_

~*~

A/N: Funny? Well I hope people like it…when I say people, I mean you! Review it please! My reviews have been dropping lately. So if you would kindly fill out the little box at the bottom I would be forever grateful. Just cause I wouldn't want to have to set a little thing like "10 people have to review before I write the next chapter." I actually do want to know what you think…call it payment with no money. For those who want to know, yes I am working on a sequel to Dear Diary but I'm a little stuck right now and I'm just looking for a way to finish it off. (Oh yeah…read Dear Diary if you haven't yet! *plug plug*) Special thanks to mon inspiration Smeegee-san who also provided the whole Chi Chi's cheating on Goku idea. (No you're not The Enforcer Smeegee.) 

© 2000-11-28

Smabbi-san 


	10. Just One Wish: Chapter Ten

# Just One Wish

Disclaimer: Yet again, I regret to inform you that I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters…nor is the show for sale. (I wish!) If the dragonballs did exist I would have the time of my life wishing anime characters to life…alas the dragonballs are not real. This makes me sad…*sniff*

A/N: I'm lagging I know…and I hate to break the news to my loyal fans (I have fans?) but I'm going away for about a month (holiday yay!) I will have access to a computer but whether I will be able to post or not is as yet uncertain…so keep your fingers crossed. Merry Christmas minna! 

# Chapter Ten

** **

"Vegeta!!" Goku called scanning the area for 'his' ki signature. He had tracked Vegeta into this quiet neighbourhood. The entire area was fairly deserted and most of the houses had no lights on. It had taken some time to reach here and Goku wasn't entirely sure which part of the world he was in. "Vegeta?!" 

A dark head stuck out of a window abruptly. "Vegeta? Is that you?"

"Shut up Kakarott!" Vegeta hissed, his voice laced with venom. It was obvious that he wasn't in a good mood. 

Goku ignored the tone and proceeded to land in front of Vegeta's window. "Hey Vegeta?" 

"What is it now Kakarott?" The prince asked irritably. 

"Well, uh…it's kinda dark. Why don't you put some of the lights on?" Goku asked innocently. 

Vegeta growled low under his breath. _'Why must Kakarott be such a baka? Why is he standing around like this?'_ He grabbed Goku by the collar and yanked him in the house, almost breaking the window. "The lights are not on because we are not meant to be in here Kakarott!" Vegeta said, as though talking to a child. 

"Wait! Isn't that sorta illegal? It's called…uh…"

"Breaking and entering you baka!" Vegeta sneered. "The one star dragonball is _in this house_! That's why we're here!" 

"Well, why didn't you ask the people who own the house if you could take it?" Goku asked scratching his head. 

"Kakarott?"

"Hai?"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!!" 

"But Vegeta-" Goku whined. 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! Kami you're worse than my brat!" Vegeta screamed, a vein popping on his high forehead.

"Gee, you're kinda wound up about this whole thing huh?" 

"Just help me find the dragonball Kakarott!" Vegeta growled dangerously. 

~*~

"Hey Vegeta! I think I found it!" Goku exclaimed triumphantly pointing at a gleam of orange on a high shelf.

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted non-committally. Carefully he checked the dragon radar. "Hai. It seems like you found the first dragonball Kakarott. At least you're good for something." He muttered under his breath.

"This reminds me of the dragonball hunts we used to go on when I was younger." Goku said with smile. He reached up to grab the dragonball but found that he couldn't reach it.

"Well?" Vegeta asked impatiently. 

"Um…heh heh, I can't reach it." Goku said sheepishly. 

"Nani?!" Vegeta watched with some amusement as Goku jumped up and down in a fruitless attempt to reach the elusive dragonball. "Ha ha ha!" Goku looked at Vegeta in confusion. Impossible. Was the constantly sullen saiya-jin no ouji smiling and laughing? 

"What's so funny Vegeta?" Goku asked, puzzled.

"It looks like I've finally bested you at something Kakarott!" Vegeta crowed triumphantly. "I'm finally tall…after all those years of mocking and teasing by my peers…at long last!" He laughed. Goku sweatdropped. The formally short saiya-jin reached up and easily retrieved the dragonball that had evaded the shorter man's grasp. "Well Kakarott. Looks like I've actually found an advantage to being you." Vegeta gloated. 

~*~

Gohan was playing baseball with some of his buddies. Exams were over and it was time to kick back and relax. It was finally his turn to bat. As the demi saiya-jin stepped up to the plate, he was tackled by something too fast for the human eye to see and sent flying across the field. "Whoa!" One of Gohan's friends gasped in wonder. All of the players ran to the outfield, where Gohan was lying in pain. 

"Unh…" Gohan waited for his vision to clear. When it finally did, he realised that the pain in his chest came, not so much from being thrown across the field, but from his younger brother who was clinging to him and hitting. His super saiya-jin younger brother, he noticed with some alarm. "Goten!" He whispered, keeping an eye on the multitude of people approaching. "Goten! Power down!" 

"Demo, nii-chan…kasan…tousan…and…Vegeta-san…" Goten found himself unable to express himself and burst into tears. He resumed hitting his brother with his fists. He landed blows that would break a normal man's ribs. Luckily for Gohan, he was no ordinary man In fact, he was part saiya-jin. How many ordinary men can say that? The answer: Not many because then, they wouldn't be ordinary. (Gomen people, I just had to point out ol' Gohan-kun's extraordinariness. Having done so, I will continue with the story.) Gohan grabbed Goten's hands and held them still. 

"Goten! Drop out of super saiya-jin now!" Gohan hissed harshly. "Do it now!" 

The worn out child collapsed against his brother, sobbing. To Gohan's relief his hair and eyes reverted back to it's normal black colour. But Gohan's sixth sense could still pick up the turmoil that stirred in his little brother's ki. Goten was worried about something and it wasn't because Trunks had stolen his new action figure this time. 

"Gohan! Man what happened?" Sharpener asked in amazement, mostly because Gohan was okay. 

"Uh…heh heh…" Gohan 'patted' his little brother on the back, making a dull thud. It was more like thumping him on the back but Gohan knew that it wouldn't hurt Goten. He felt like throttling Goten. It was hard to remain inconspicuous in school and he had his Great Saiya-man identity and the fact that he was half alien to hide. Being thrown across a playing field was not a good way to remain unnoticed. "It's just my little brother." He said with a weak grin. "Y'know, kids and the games they play…"

"My little brother can't do that!" Some smart guy in the back yelled. Gohan wanted to beat him up. 

"Oh, uh…yeah! He's been trained in martial arts and that makes him…um…" He cringed, trying to think of a way to explain Goten's obvious strength. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at him and the group of people towering over his crouching form. It seemed that everyone wanted to get a look at Goten. Gohan decided that no answer was the best way to answer. He got up abruptly, carrying Goten. "I'm just going to go see what he wants."

~*~

A/N: Filler chapter! Maybe I should have warned about that at the start? What will Goten tell Gohan? I'm really sorry to have to make all of you wait so long, but I'm always working on other fan fics, plus I'm going away. I will try to post when I'm away though. I'm also sorry if this isn't funny enough. I'm trying, I'm trying! Review it and let me know what you think okay? An especial arigato to the people who reviewed Total Eclipse of the Heart and the last Just One Wish chapter. (It was no. 9 I believe.) ^.^ A BIG thank you to Smee-san who has beta read most of my fics, provided inspiration and laughter and just for being an all around good buddy. ^.^ (And for enforcing nothing.) Thanks buddy. 

© 2000-12-09

Smabbi-san 


	11. Just One Wish: Chapter Eleven

Just One Wish

Just One Wish

Disclaimer: Do I look like a multi-millionaire…or like I actually have a job? Sorry to disappoint but I do not own DBZ or Dragonball GT. If I did I'd be RICHER THAN ASTRONAUTS…and would create a life size model of all the Saiya-jins. (My own Dragonball Z guys world…YOSHA!) Um…the point was that I don't own 'em. 

A/N: Wow when was the last time I posted a chapter…*thinks real hard* Nope! Can't remember! I'm sorry but with Christmas, (and my beloved Christmas ficcy – READ IT!!) the fact I'm on holiday, numerous other ideas for fics that I've had AND severe writers block on this particular chapter…its been rough. Anyway I think I've rambled enough…read the fic!

~*~ 

Chapter Eleven 

"Don't you think you should have given them something to make up for it?" Goku asked again. 

"KAKAROTT! If you persist on asking me this it will make it so you never move again!" Vegeta yelled. "For Kami's sake it was a _door_! Anyone can afford to replace a door!"

Goku got a thoughtful look. "Not those poor people that live in boxes. What about beggars that sleep on the streets? Oooh…aren't there people in Africa or something that live in huts with no doors?" He looked up to see a giant ki ball heading for him. He looked up just in time to dodge the giant ki ball heading towards him. 

Vegeta was flying as fast as he could. The further he was from that baka Kakarott the better. Cradled in his arms was 'his' collection of five dragonballs. It would be so easy to wish for immortality. Just two more dragonballs and all he had to do was avoid Kakarott. He would never understand the other saiya-jin's aversion to him being immortal. Now only one thing marred his perfect plan. He was stuck in Kakarott's body. The mere thought of being immortal _and_ stuck in Kakarott's body was enough to make him shudder. Unfortunately his shudder caused him to lose hold of one of the dragonballs. The small orange sphere plummeted hundreds of feet and landed in the ocean, barely making a splash. 

The saiya-jin no ouji cursed under his breath. Well he wasn't going to waste his time searching for it. Leave Kakarott with the other four dragonballs? No way. In the short time he spent thinking, the other saiya-jin had caught up.Goku looked at Vegeta curiously. "Why'd you stop Vegeta? Are your pants chafing?" The now taller saiya-jin gave him a weird look. Goku just shrugged.

"I dropped a dragonball." Vegeta said shortly. 

Goku looked down at the ocean. "Well? Why don't you get it?" 

"BAKA!!" Vegeta roared, kicking the other saiya-jin in 'his' head. "_I _can't get it! I'm holding the _other_ dragonballs!" 

"Jeez…" Goku rubbed his head, "You could've just asked." 

Vegeta watched the retreating figure, "_Just ask?_ Who does Kakarott think I am? Him?" 

~*~ 

"Gohan! Hey Gohan!" 

The demi saiya-jin groaned. This was not the time for interruptions. On the other hand…this was _Videl_. "Just hang on a sec okay Goten?" He waited for the girl to catch up with them. "Hey Videl. What's up?" Gohan tried to ignore his brother pulling at his pants. 

"Well, I was wondering if we're still on for tonight?" 

"Urm…well…" Gohan tried to push Goten away. Sometimes having a younger brother was plain irritating. Especially if Videl was involved. "I…uh…I gue-" There was a loud ripping noise and Gohan was suddenly aware of a sudden breeze around his legs. _'Oh kami please no.'_ Videl's eyes had grown very wide. He glanced at his brother, Goten had a very innocent look on his face. 

Videl's face went bright red. "Uh…I'll – I'll call you…Go-Gohan." Beet red, she dashed away. Gohan turned on his brother, trying to pull his pants up at the same time. "What is so important?!" The older saiya-jin tripped over his pants. Goten was trying to hold back snickers. He stopped at the murderous look on his brother's face. Gohan was redder than Videl had been, he was the focus of everyone's attention, and to top it off Videl had seen him in his smiley face boxers. "Run. Very, very fast Goten." The younger saiya-jin was a blur before his brother even finished talking. 

~*~

Bubbles floated rapidly to the surface, Goku scanned the ocean floor in the hopes of finding the elusive orange sphere, Vegeta was getting touchy, it was probably not a good idea to make him mad right now. _'Hmm…if I was a dragonball, and I had just been dropped several hundred meters into the ocean, where would I be?'_ A rather weird image of a dragonball with Goku-style hair popped into his head, _'Okay, so that isn't a good idea…'_

His keen, saiya-jin eye caught sight of something round and shiny. _'Ah ha!' _Goku began swimming towards the dragonball, he noticed it had come to rest in a rather large, pretty shell. _'Hey! I've never seen a shell that big before!'_ He grabbed the small, orange sphere…only to find his head stuck in the giant clam. 

_'This can't be good…'_

~*~

Vegeta was fuming; Kakarott was taking far too long. _'Trust that third class baka to get lost underwater! Well, if he thinks I'm going to go looking for him, he's mistaken!'_ He picked up a sudden rise in Kakarott's ki and smirked, _'Figures, the baka probably ran into a big scary fish.'_ Vegeta laughed, evilly. _'Stupid Kakarott.'_

He juggled the other four dragonballs in his hands, this was probably about as close as he came to wishing for immortality these days, of course he had to use the stupid wish to get himself back into his own body. When he found the person who had caused this, this _disaster_, he would skin them, gut them, then blast them to HIFIL. The saiya-jin no ouji smirked, already planning his revenge. 

~*~

"HEY VEGETA!!!" 

The saiya-jin in question winced slightly, "You don't have to yell Kakarott!" He growled, spinning around to face the younger saiya-jin. His jaw dropped, a slightly glazed look of shock dominating his 'borrowed' face. 

"Vegeta?" Goku waved a hand in front of his face, "What's the matter?"

He was hit in the face with a ki ball, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" The enraged ouji yelled.

"Nani?" Goku scratched his head, a look of puzzlement crossing 'his' face, "I didn't do anything to your hair!"

Vegeta looked ready to blast someone, namely Goku, into the next dimension, "What do you mean you didn't do anything?! It's SHORT!!" 

Goku floated down to the surface of the water, looking at his reflection in the choppy waves, Vegeta's flame-like hairstyle had been reduced to half it's size, with several long strands remaining at the original length, all in all, it looked like he'd been in a battle with an insane lawnmower, and the lawnmower had won. Goku sweatdropped, "Erm…see there was this giant clam down there…and well, it had the dragonball!" Goku held up the prized orange sphere, "Didn't you tell me to get dragonball?" 

A vein was throbbing on 'Vegeta's' forehead, and Goku's face bore a very, very angry look, his ki was rising rapidly, "KAKAROTT YOU BAKA!!!!" Vegeta began powering up rapidly, "FINAL FLASH!!"

"AHH!!!! Now Vegeta, don't you think…" Goku began flying away, trying to dodge Vegeta's numerous ki blasts, "C'mon Vegeta!! It's just _hair_! It'll grow back!! Eeep! Can't we talk about this?" 

"Die!!!" 

~*~

A/N: There you have it, no the saga is STILL not over. I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated this in YEARS…but I've been really, seriously, stuck for inspiration, I hope this tides all you wonderful *cheesy grin* people over. I've actually been working on this chapter since last year. *sweatdrop* I'm really sorry, don't stop reviewing, I love 'em…I need 'em to survive…thank you to EVERYONE who's reviewed ALL the chapters, you guys are the best! Smee-chan! I DID IT!!! Thanks for always being the inspiration buddy! Erm…I hope this was funny. I'm gonna start on the next one right away. Just keep bugging me to get it out…I will! Luv ya all!! 

_ _

© 2001-05-30

Smabbi – san 


End file.
